Multiport (antenna) RFID readers must have good isolation between antenna ports to reduce tag reads on the unintended port. Tag sensitivities are getting better requiring even more isolation between ports. Currently isolation is achieved with the RF switches. Higher isolation means more expensive and higher loss switches and there is a practical limit to switch isolation.